Loving Him Was Red
by TheAusllyGirl1623
Summary: 'I love you' The word floated in my head. "Austin I-I can't." I run...that's the only thing I'm good at.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm actually writing another story so here is the full summary.**  
**Summary: 'I love you' The word floated in my head. "Austin I-I can't." I run...that's the only thing I'm good at.**

**Anyway here it is!**  
**Ally's P.O.V**  
I love the summertime! I mean like who doesn't love getting out of the house,taking long walks,and hanging out with your best friends! Wait back it up...well I'm Allison McKenzie Dawson. I moved here 2 years ago and is well the most un-popular girl at Marino High. I'm 16 turning seventeen in December! I love my family! My ex-brother is Mason,my sister is Katoria she is my twin, and my Dad is Lester James Dawson my mother is Penny Kiki Dawson.

I'm currently at the mall with Trish and Cassidy, my two bestfriends, we're getting me 'a new wardrobe'. My style is fine! I like my summer dresses and my boots. But noooooo they want me to wear skinny jeans,t-shirts, and converse! Oh and don't forget the shorts...the really short shorts!

"Trish...please?"I beg giving her my puppy dog eyes. "Ally! You need to look hot this year! You haven't dated in a year!"Cassidy frustradely exclaimed. "Don't even bring him up Cassidy! You know how much he hurt me!"I shouted causing a scene. "Ma'am. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Great I caused a scene and got the manager on my case! "Okay. Bye Trish. Bye Cassidy. I guess pick me out anything at this point I don't care." I whispered, the memories of 'him' flooding back.

_Flashback_

_"Hey babe." Dallas said sweetly. "Hey! You wanna come to the beach with me,Trish, and Cassidy later?"I asked. "Uhhhhh...Look Ally I need to talk to you." "Okay?"I asked/said. I walk with him to our tree with are intials carved on it. "So what's up?"I ask flasing him a kind smile. "Look Ally you're a really pretty,nice,gentle, and sweet girl but I don't think it's gonna work o-out."He says quietly. "Oh...well bye I guess."I say trying not to let the tears fall. "Ally wait!" "What! I knew it! You lied to me. You are with Kira! The most pretty and popular girl in the whole school."Woops. The tears are already down. "Ally...I'm sorry it's just that...okay I can't lie! You're a pathetic loser. No one will ever like you! I only dated you cause I felt bad for you. You are so not talented. When you sang me a song my ears were bleeding!"He shouts._

_End of Flashback_

I run. That's the best thing I was capable of at the moment. Tears roll down my face. *BAM* "Oh my gosh...I'm so so-" "Shut it Dawson!"Austin Moon the most popular boy in the school. He looks up at me staring at my now bloodshot eyes. "A-are you okay?"He asks. "Why do you care?"I ask angrily. "I don't. It just looks like you were crying and I wanted to know what's wrong." He defensivly says. "That's nice now I have to go. So have a nice life Moon."I walk away tears still sreaming down my face some hitting my boots.

"Ally wait!"He says. That's the last thing Dallas said before he said the very hateful stuff. "No one calls me Ally except for my family and friends. And you're not either of them!"I shout and run once again.

_**OoOoOoOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoOoOoO**_  
Finally. I reached the woods of Miami. I love it here. The mini waterfall with a bridge over the creek that the waterfall drops down into. I go and take a seat on the bridge,hanging me feet over the edge. I find myself singing 'Red' by Taylor Swift, my favorite singer.

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
Faster than the wind  
Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind  
Once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn  
So bright just before they lose it all

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red

Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh red burning red

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head

Burning red!  
Darling it was red!

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red  
We're burning red

And that's why he's spinning round in my head  
Comes back to me burning red  
Yeah yeah

Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street (1)

I wipe the tears off my cheek touching the scar that I've always covered up. The scar is from Dallas. he would hit me when he got drunk but I always just walked away after the 'accidents.'

I wonder what would happen if I told Moon what happened...would he like me or still hate me? I find myself calling Trish.

**Ally/**_Trish_

_Hello?_

**Hey...I'm sorry about earlier. I also ran into Austin**

_Wha!? Chicka tell me everything! If he did anyhting I will beat the liv-_

**TRISH! Nothing happened. Okay! I just nothing nevermind but I have to go I'll be late for a family dinner.**

_Okay bye see you after dinner! The sleepover is still on right?_

**Yeah it is! Byeeeeeee!**

_**End of Call**_

I sigh. I'm still wondering. I walk home which took like 5 minutes considering we live right next to the woods. I walk into the house sighing for the second time today. "M-mom I'm h-home!"I say shivering from how cold it is. "Okay sweety! Don't forget about Katoria's boyfriend! She said she met him at a cafe!"She shouted from the kitchen. "Okay mom. I'm gonna go check on Mason...because he is having trouble with his Xbox(2)!"I lie.

I run up the stairs to Masons room. He is 1 year older than me. *Knock Knock* "Come in!"He shouts through the door.

**Mason's P.O.V**

"Come in!"I shout through the door. Ally walks in my room looking beautiful as ever. Yes I do like Ally alot and I know I'm her ex-brother. So it wouldn't be insest if I dated her. I walk up to her. "Ally...you know you're beautiful."I say letting the words slip. "Mason. Thank you. I had a bad today and I really needed to hear that from my brother."She says smiling slightly. She still calls me her brother. I was adopted by her parents but then my real parents came and took me back but I took a train back here because I needed to see Ally.

"Hey. Are you okay?"I ask. "No. It's just that some things have happened that I'm still pondering about and..."She rambles on about her day. I mean I'm still listening it's just her lips are so distracting. All of sudden I crash my lips into hers feeling the sparks fly she stiffens up but starts to kiss back. About 2 minutes later she pulls apart and looks at me...I see in her eyes confusion and blankness? "Mason...I...that was ummmm breathtaking? I'm glad you like me back!"She says happily. "Good there's more where that came from!"I start to lean in but she starts talking again. "Hey! Mason! MASON! Wake up!"I hear someone faintly.

I shoot up. Oh that was a dream. I wish it wasn't. "Hey Ally-cat. Look I have to get changed for the dinner so if you don't mind could you go? Unless you want to stay?"I ask jokingly. "Mason! Not cool! I'll save you a seat I'm pretty sure you don't wanna sit next to Katoria's boyfriend." She exclaims.

"Yeah. I'd rather not. See ya Ally-Cat!"I say as she walks out the door closing it loudly while laughing. I will never understand that girl.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I walk down stairs after 'checking on Mason.' Well I kinda did but...nevermind. "Mom! That smells delicous!"I excitedly say. "Yeah well looks like he is here."She says happily. "I'll get it mom. Trust me Katoria wants her time to get ready."I say. I walk over to the door and swing it open. There he is. He looks up then his jaw drops. It's no other than Austin Moon. I look behind me to see if Katoria is standing there which she isn't. I look down and finally see why he is drooling.

Yeah I changed before I woke up Mason. I had a red dress that was flowing at the bottom. with black heels and smoky eyeshadow. "Close your mouth Moon. You'll catch flies."I say with a smirk. "A-Ally you're Katoria's sister?"He asks. "We're twins...doesn't she look like me?"I ask with a smirk. "Uh I um...so is she here?"He asks. "Yeah one second...Katoria you're little minion is here!"I yell. She comes down in just a dressy shirt and a skirt with flats.

Now I feel over dressed. He's not even drooling over her. We walk in the kitchen and Have a normal dinner. It was actually nice.

**1 month later**

I'm up and ready for school. I have my new clothes on and I don't look bad. I look like any other girl now. I've curled my hair and I have just a bit of make-up on. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"I yell. "Bye Hunny!"They say in unison. "Come on Katoria! My car is already started!"I yell. Yeah I got a car. It's a really nice car and Katoria got a new Iphone with a Samsung Galaxy Note 3. She chose that over a car. Well I already have a Iphone 5 and I Galaxy Note 2 so I'm fine.

"Finally! Lets go!"I say as she walks towards me. "Ally! You look great!"She says. "Thanks Kat! You look good too."I say. We walk to my car and drive off to school.

We walk inside together get our schedules and meet up with friends and go to homeroom. I noticed while I'm walking down the hallway Dallas is staring at me. He stops me and pulls me off into the outside of the school. "Ally. I'm sorry about what happened a year ago."He looks down and then back up. "I will not forgive you."I walk away after saying that. All of sudden I get pulled back and a pair of lips crash into mine. I try to pull him off but he's too strong!

I finally get my hand up far enough and slap him so hard he falls to the ground. "Ally! I was enjoying that! Admit it!"He yells in the process of getting up. "No I don' if you would leave me alone that would be fine."I say with confidence and walk away.I turn around and say"And don't you ever call me Ally!" I then return to walking to homeroom. Yes P.E after homeroom!

**So what did you think!?**

**I hope you like the new story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reveiws so far! And here are two replies:**

**Guest:Sorry I was in a big rush because we had to have family night so I had to hurry with the story.**

**AM:Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it.**

**And a shout out to...*drumroll* ColorfulCupcake18! Go check out her account!**

**What to expect in this chapter:**

**violence,romanace and lots of drama! Enough with my rambling on with the story**

Homeroom is finally over! I can't wait for P.E. to start! I'm really gonna enjoy soccer,kickball,softball,and community kickball. Today the first day of school, they sent a note to your house and they said what you were expected to do and what to wear. "Here are your teams!" shouted getting everyones attention.

"Allison McKenzie Dawson,Yellow team captain! Austin Moon,Blue Team Captain."He shouts and everyone else groans. "Dorkson! You pick first!"Moon shouts right in my ear. "Okay,' I pause while smirking "Cassidy,Trish,Hailey,Dail,Bianca,Trenton,Kiki,and Fawn!"I say happily. I picked 3 of the jocks and the rest put effort into the games so I'm fine. "The rest are with me!"Moon says. "Today we're playing...SOCCER!" says excitedly.

He drops the ball and we're in play! I kick it to Cassidy, Cassidy kicks it to Hailey and Hailey kicks it to me and I kick it in. "Score." shouts. At the end of the game it's 9-5 and I'm nine.

"It's not over Dorkson! Just wait 'till the hallway!"Moon shouts. I have no idea what he is talking about.

I get my books out of the girls locker room and start off down the hallway. Me and my books fall to the ground. "Moon...watch it!"I shout. "Awwww is little Dorkson gonna cry?"He asks in a baby voice. "All well!"His eyes light up,and I'm being kicked in the side by Dallas. I groan in pain. They make me stand up and shove me against the locker while kicking my shins full force. They leave while Moon is laughing so hard. If I had the energy I'd kick him where the sun don't shine.

"Hey Ally! Don't forget,"Dallas calls out while pausing"you're mine." The words struck me like a ton of bricks. I whimpered in pain as I sorta crawl to the girls bathroom. I get up while limping to the sink. *I've been tryin',tryin' to hold my head up high. I've been ly-* I finally get my phone out and It's an unknown name.

"H-Hello?"I ask.

"Allison! Meet up on the roof in twenty!"An voice says desprately through the phone. Then line goes dead.

I limp up the stairs to the rooftop. I see Austin Moon.

"W-what do y-you want?"I stutter frightened. "Ally...I'm sorry."He says. Then he takes off down the stairs whipping right past me. Well that was ummmmm okay? I run towards the door forgetting about the pain. "Austin! Wait!'I shout. I see his mop of hair swish while he continues running. "Austin...Please. Wait."I whisper. He's already out the door. Luckily it's free period. So I don't miss any classes. I walk to the abandoned music room.

(I own this song!)

_The autumn leaves are coming down._

_Their going back and pushed with a painful force._

_How did it come to this...How did it come to this_

_Ohhhh you're not the only one. I've been falling for awhile. But I've finally crumbled._

_I've been stepped on...ran on...I've been fallin',fallin'..._

_No one cares...I only have two friends Yeah no one cares I only have two friends_

_The autumn leaves are coming down(4x)_

_It's time to say goodbye...at least I tried goodbye goodbye._

_The autumn leaves are coming down_

I close my book and try to find a rope. I open the closet and there is the rope. I grab a chair and tie the knot. I stand up on the chair put my head through the rope. As soon as I kick the chair out from under me I feel the oxygen start to leave me. My vision already is blurry. I start to see dots. "Ally! No Ally! ALLY!"Austin shouts faintly in my ear. All of sudden I crumble to the ground.

After I regain the oxygen I look at him. "Why! Why would you do that! I was so close to leaving this awful life!I was so close to not being able to breath. You took that away!"I yell at him. "No! You almost took your life away! You almost made your family sad! You almost died!"He yells back. My face softens. "I don't want this life. Being at home is fine but here I have you and your stuck up friends bullying me. Beating me. Not caring about me."I whisper the last part. "Ally. I care. I care that's why I said I was sorry. That's why I took you down from the rope."He whispers. "Don't call me Ally."I say sternly and walk away.

**End Of School**

I walk down the hallway feeling dizzy. "Ally are you okay?Your face is pale."Cassidy asks me. "I'm tired."I lied. I start walking through the crowd of people. I collapse on the floor. People gasp,most laugh. "Oh she's faking."i hear someone say. I look at the ground and I get dizzy to dizzy. I roll over slightly and everything goes black. I still hear people saying, "She's faking." "Like anyone cares." "Someone call 9-1-1!"Most say. That's what got my attention. But before I could hear anymore I'm officialy asleep.

**At home**

"Mom! I don't know what happened!i think I just didn't get enough sleep for several nights!"I lie. I knew the real reason."Okay...I believe you."She says. "Thank you mom."I say politely. "Honey. Im gonna be out of town for awhile. I'll be back tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon. Okay?"She asks. "Okay love you. I'll ask Brittani To handle the store until then!"I shout as she walks out the door. "Bye Allison!"She shouts. "Bye love you!"I shout back. "Love you too."And she's out the door.

Katoria walks in crying. "Kat! Are you okay?!"I run over to her. "Austin broke up with me."She sadly says. "It's is more people out there!Trust Moon is a jerk!"I exclaim. "Thanks Ally. I knew he wasn't right for me."She says sorta walks out of the room. "Mason! Come here!"I shout. He runs in. "Are okay? What's wrong?Who hurt you!?He asks.

"Mason...I just needed to tell you something."I say oddly. "Oh. Okay!"He says."Would you aprove of me and Austin being friends?"I whisper.

"Yeah! Just because I don't like him doesn't mean that I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back of being friends with people I don't like!"He replies. "Okay! Thanks and bye!"I say. He walks out of the kitchen. *Ring Ring* I answer the home phone.

"Hello?"I ask.

"Is this the Dawson house?"An unfamiliar voice asks. "Um yes...who is this?"I ask.

"This is the Miami Bay Hospital. I'm sorry but your mom was in an 's okay but I need you to pick her up in 5 hours."The woman exclaims. "Yes of course...bye."I hang up. I start crying. I know she isn't dead but she couldv'e been dead! "Allison! Get up here NOW!"My dads voice shouts. I got a bit frightened what did I do? I walk up the stairs to his room. I open the door and it slams shut by itself. "D-dad what a-are you doing?"I ask frightened.

"Shut up!"He shouts. I hear banging on the door. "Ally! Ally! Dad stop!Don't hurt her!"I hear Kat and Mason shout. He throws me against the he pushes me out the door. He locks it "Alls...are you okay?"Mason and Kat ask in unison. "Y-yeah."I say shakily. "It's okay he beat us yesterday."They say once again in unison. I look at them and we both run out of the house to the bridge in the woods. "I'm calling Trish. She will let us aty there over the wwekend and I have to pick up mom in 4 hours. She got in a car accident but she's fine. Let's go pack in an hour or two."I say they just stare at me then nod.

We talk for an hour then head back to the house. Trish luckily said it's fine since she has 3 guest bedrooms. She has a huge house. We run to our rroms quietly and pack what we need. "Go put your stuff in the trunk of my car and grab your devices."I whisper. They nod. I grab my stuff and some food and drinks and head out to the car. I get in the drivers side and drive off to Trish's.

**At Trish's**

We are all in our rooms and now they are all chatting. "Bye I have to go pick up mom. And Mom will share a room with me. Okay?"I ask. They all nod and start chatting again.

I drive to the hospital. And my mom is waiting outside."Mom we're staying at Trish's!"I say. "Why?"She asks. "Dad abused us kids. We are staying at Trish's okay?"I ask. "O-okay."She starts crying. "Was he sober?"She asks in a whisper. I nod. I park at Trish's house and we walk in. "Who wants to go to bed?"I ask. They all nod and we're off to bed.

**How did you like it?! Good bad? Lol well if you did like it then good! But sorry it's short I'll try to make it longer next time. Byeeeeeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope ya like this chapter.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up feeling a bit dizzy still.I shake it off and go to take a shower. I turn the hot on and barely any cold and hop in. I find myself singing. "Yeah I'm bullet proof...nothing to lose."I sing. "Fire away,Fire away. Ricochet you take your aim. Fire away,Fire away,"I pause. I hear someone knock on the door.

"Yeah?!"I shout. "Hurry. I have to use the bathroom."I hear Mason shout through the door. I finish up and hop out of the shower towel wrapped around me. "Good morning Mason."I say as I walk past him to my bedroom. I see my mom sleeping so I got to the basement and change in the bathroom that the toilet doesn't work. I put on a cream colored t-shirt with shorts and converse. I walk back up stairs to brush my hair. As soon as I get done brushing my hair I give my mom a kiss goodbye and go grab a gronola bar.

"Goodmorning guys!"I say cheerfully. They all say goodmorning in unison. Well that wasn't creepy at all! (Note the sarcasm.) "You guys ready for school?"I ask. They just nod. I walk to the car and we all go to school. "I'll see you guys around...well except for Trish since I have the same scheduele as her."I say enthusiacstally. "Bye Ally!"Kat happily says to me. "Bye Ally!"Mason says. I smile to both of them. "Bye Ally-Cat."I hear Moon. My face went blank and he just walked away. Dad called me Ally-Cat. Trish notices my blank look.

"Hey. What's wrong?"She asks worriedly. "My-My dad called me Ally-Cat."I whisper. "Well how does Austin know that!?"She asks once again. "I-I don't k-know."I reply shakily.

I just walk to my locker and get my P.E. clothes and we once again play Soccer. I wasn't really in the mood but I did my best and I got us 1 score ahead of them. 7-8. I walk to the roof. I sit on one of the lounge chairs. We're aloud up here but people usually go to the gym or cafeteria during free period. I like the roof. I start crying and crying. I couldn't stop. Everything hit me. My dad abused me. Austin somehow knows my nickname for my dad. I tried to kill myself. I don't know how this happened.

I broke down on the roof luckily no one was up here. I hear my phone ring. *Stay,Stay,Stay cause I've been loving you for quite some ti-* I hurry up and answer my phone.

**Ally/**_**Cassidy**_

**Hello?**

_**Ally! Me and Trish are looking for you. There's something going on and it's NOT good.**_

**I-I'm on the roof.**

_**Okay we're on our way**_

Three minutes later Cassidy and Trish burst through the door looking tired. "Okay?So what's going on?"I ask.

"Do you wanna tell her?"Cassidy asks Trish. "No you!"Trish replys. "How about you!"Of course Cassidy argues. "GUYS! Just one of you tell me!"I shout breaking them up from their argument. "Austinisspreadinghteserumorsaboutyou!"They both shout in unison. "What?"I ask. "Austin is spreading these rumors about you."Cassidy says quietly. I can't believe him! He's bullied me for my whole life but he has NEVER gone this far.

"What's the rumors?"I ask sternly. "Look Ally you do'nt wanna know. It's bad...like re-" "WHAT"S THE RUMORS!?"I shout. She hands me a piece of paper. I read it.

_Dear school,_

_Hey it's Austin Moon! I found out something...about Allison Dawson. You guys wanna know about it? Well here it is. Ally has always had a dream of being a professional singer/songwriter, but she has stage fright. I know, I know pathetic right? Anyway her father crushed her dreams by saying these words "You're pathetic! You never have had a chance in the music business! You're lucky I own a music store! Or else you wouldn't have those instruments!" It's really funny if you ask me! A couple of days ago... her father abused her! But that's only because she was smoking annnnnnnd beating her family! She's pathetic! So if you could please call her Ally-Cat! It's what she made everyone in her family call her!_

_Love your amazing and talented, Austin Moon._

Tears rolled down my cheeks hitting the paper. The stupid paper! "That's not what happened."I say through tears.

"Ally we know."Cassidy says. I hug them and head to the door leading to the school hallways. "Ally where are you going?"Trish asks. "I might as well face them."I say. I push the door open and walk down the stairs pushing open the other door. I hear whispers but not just that...mostly "Hey Ally-Cat!" "Ally-Cat! That's so rude!" Tears start rolling down my cheeks. I though Austin cared. I guess I thought wrong. I bump into someone while walking through the halls. "Hey Ally-cat! Did you read the paper?!"I hear Moon ask.

Just say it. Let it out! It will help this. "That's enough! That never happened. My father abused me just because he wanted to. My father called my Ally-Cat! I never have smoked or beat my family! Why would I break down the people I love? I thought you cared!? I...you...you saved my life. I didn't want you to but you did! I hate you Austin Monica Moon! I hate you!"I run away after saying the words I never thought I would say.

I pause and turn around. "Oh and don't call me ALLY!"I shout and once again run away.

**End of school**

I wait for my family...and Trish. I'm currently at my car on my phone. I scroll through my songs and see one that fits my mood. I hit play and Immortal by Evanscence blares through my head phones. After the song is over my family is still not at the car. Iget a text. _Hey we all are walking home. So I texted your mom and my mom they said be careful and if we go anywhere we can only be gone for three hours and we all need to talk about the school day! ~Trish~_

My mom moved down into the besement. And it's all fixed up with a queen size bed. She told me she was doing this while we were at school. So yeah. I might as well go get gass and park my car at the park thing and take a walk on the Nature Trail of Miami.

I get in my car and go to the gas station. I pull out a fifty and go pre-pay. I get my change which is $12.00. Yes I'm putting 38 dollars in gas. If you didn't do the math. I get in my car after pumping the gas and drive off to The Nature Trail of Miami.

As soon as I park I walk to the entrance of the trail. I see the populars up ahead but I keep walking. I stop to tie my shoe because it somehow became un-tied. I look up and see the populars staring at me wide eyed. I get up and walk past them. "Ally look we are so so so so-"I cut them off before they can continue. "You're only apoligizing because I was abused. I don't want your pathetic apology...I didn't want you to bully me but you did."I say to them sternly and keep walking away.

I realize it's been a hour and a half. I might as well head back. I start walking back when I notice it's so dark I can't see a thing. I take out my phone and turn on my flash light on the phone. Great it died! How am I going to get back!? "HELLO?! IS ANYONE ELSE HERE!?"I scream out. I hear footsteps and I look around but no one is there. How did it get so dark? It had to be at least four hours.

"Hello? I heard screaming whose there?"I regonize the voice. It's Austin. I stay quiet. I for sure don't want him to help me. "I guess no ones there."I hear Dallas say. My breath gets very heavy."Okay. Now I hear someone breathing heavily."I hear Elliot say. I see a light turn on and another one and another one. Great they have flash lights. I start running. I don't know where I'm going but I just ran so fast that I almost fell. I heard foot steps following me and shouts saying "Hey wait!" "Wait!" I didn't wait I just kept unnning. I finally somehow reach the gate to the outside.

I see my car and jump in it turning the engine on and driving home. i turn on the radio and hear one of my favorite songs. I start singing along. "Like Srawberry wine. Seventeen. The hot July moon saw first taste of love oh bittersweet. Green on the vine like strawberry wine." Is top singing seeing I pulled up at the house. I get out and run to the door.

"Ally! Where were you!? It's been six hours."My mom asks. "Sorry I got lost on the nature trail and it took me awhile to get out of there."I reply. "Ok just don't do it again."I hear my mom say I as I walk up the stairs. I hop in the shower after grabbing my nessecities. "Hm Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm." I hum. I get out and brush my hair and teeth. I walk to my room and collapse on the bed thinking about the event that happened today.

I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."I say. Kat,Mason and Trish walk in. "We're sorry about what happened today at school. We know it's not true." Mason says. I hug them all. "It's okay it's not your guys fault. Now go to bed I need some sleep and you do to. So goodnight."I say. They all nod and walk out.

I plop on my bed and take out my diary/songbook.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey. Haven't wrote in you for awhile. Well anyway something big happened today but I'll tell you tomorrow I'm exhausted. So yeah byeeeeeeeeeee._

_Love,_

_Ally Dawson ~Forever Broken~_

I turn off my lamp and go to bed. Ready for whats going to happen tomorrow.

**So how did you like it!? Sorry I posted so late. When your friends are ignoring you...it's time to think ALOT! Anyway i don't own anything just to let you know. But I have a nice day tomorrow. And I will start on the fourth cahpter tomorrow. SO in my time zone it's 8:30 p.m so yeah. But byeeeeeeee. #bye #sadness #Swiftie** **#Auslly #lovely**


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! HOLD ON... I'm sorry I was so busy and really well busy with school work and going to church and hanging with my friends! So you can calmly...and I mean calmly put down the pitchforks and torches. Thank you I hope you enjoy this one and review, let me know if you want short and quickly updated chapters or long chapters and slower updates... AND do you want me to fast foward it to where Ally is 19? Well you decide and here it is!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I woke up. Not wanting to go to school...so I won't. My mom won't care. I mean after what happened yesterday I know she won't care. I turn my lamp on and get dressed cause I'm feeling like I wanna go on a walk."Trish,Dez,Mason,and Kat! You have to walk but I'll get some pancakes together!"I yell and then walk downstairs. I get everything out and then cook the pancakes by the time I'm done I see all of them walk into the kitchen. "Ally. Good morning. And can you put peanut butter on mine?"I hear Trish ask. I just roll my eyes. "Trish good morning to you to and Trish,"I pause I hear her ask 'what?' "No."I continue. We burst out laughing because how much venom was in my voice when I said that.

We all eat and they head out the door. I walk out of the house glancing at my car debating if I should walk or not...I'll walk. I see the trail into the woods. That seems nice, a walk in the woods. It's a good thing Trish's mom has this stuff in all the trees that spray out stuff that elminate bugs and crap like that. I walk through the trail to my favorite bridge. I hear shuffling when I get to the bridge. I squeak a bit when I see none other than...Austin Moon. He's socking someone in the head yelling and grunting. I don't think I should've squeaked. He turns around and I hide behind the tree.

"Come out. NOW!" He yells making me shiver and the birds fly out of the trees. I slide to the grond and lay in some leaves hiding my legs. I hear the guy moan in pain. I can hear Austin walking towards my hiding spot. He looks on the ground at me. "Allison Dawson...heh never thought I had to get rid of girl."He says huskily. "P-please just don't hurt me!"I screech as he grabs my leg and pulls me out. Now you might think I'm a weakling but if I'm scared and I took some self-defense calsses I will beat the living crap out of someone.

He starts to lift me up. I kick him in the shin the sock him in the gut. He falls whilst moaning in pain. I look at him "S-sorry."And I run off towards the bridge help a red headed dude up and run to Trish's house. Well I attempted to. Austin grabs my foot and fall my arms flying in air. The red head falls to the ground and grunts. Austin pulls something out of his pocket. It's a pistol. He aims at the red head. "Dez...why? You made this choice."He says almost pulling the trigger. I push Austin out of the way. "AUSTIN DON'T!"I yell.

I don't hear anything except for "I'm not Austin. Never will be."I hear 'Austin' say. "Then w-who are you?"I ask breathing heavily. "Ross. Your dad wants you deeeaaaad for sure. That Dez kid protected you very well I must say. Now where was I? Oh yeah."He finishes. Before I could do anything he pulls the trigger right on me. Where? Oh yeah just in my stomach. I fall to the ground. "Allison..."I look up "Have fun in Satan's house." "I'll safe you and my dad a seat."I say before I black out.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I walk out of school looking at my car. I see someone missing. Ally's gone? Well she did get pretty embarrassed yesterday. Her car wasn't there and she always parks in 16C. We get our own parking spaces. Mine's 15C. I drive to the pre-K and get my little sister, Keke. "Hey Keke? You wanna go to the woods after supper and look at the river again?"I ask. She just nods. She's adopted. But she's very cute. Black long hair,freckles, and dimples. I start thinking I did that to Ally. I can't believe I did that! Why would I do that? I drop Keke off at home and go to the woods by myself. I see blood on the trail. That leads to a gun.

I dial 911 and their there in five minutes. I go home after their done questioning me. What happened?

**Dez's P.O.V**

As soon as Ally got shot I took her to the hospital. Ross was already gone. It's been three hours and her family and friends are there crying. I am too. Now you might be thinking...How do you know Ally? Well Ally and I used to play together all the time when we were little. Me and her were best friends until I moved. Then I was assigned to protect Ally by the Mental Hospital. I'm three years older than her. Yeah me and her got along even though I was three years older. I just found Ally and built a cabin in the woods. I was walking on the bridge then Ross came and knocked me out and well Ally tried to save me.

Well I have to check with the doctors. And the Mental Hospital.

**I KNOW IT WAS SHORT! But did you like it. And Review your vote have fuuuun! I will count up the votes and see which one you guys pick. This is how the review should look like:**

1:Your decision

2:Your decision


	5. Note READ!

**I'm sorry but I'm not updating until I get more reviews about skipping until she's 19 or long or short chapters. I only have 1 vote for skipping and long chapters. Sorry... :P Not trying to sound rude but you guys should get I can't make my decision yet! Byyyyyyeeeeee! So please review even the guests please review!**


End file.
